User blog:Greenberet69/Lurtz vs Sten
Lurtz: The lead Uruk-hai who lead his Urk-hai to Amon Hen and broke up the Fellowship vs. Sten: The only qunari in Fereldan during the 5th Blight who assisted the Warden and his companions defeat the Darkspawn WHO IS DEADLIEST! 1547672-lurtz3za.jpg|Lurtz 300px-Untitled.jpg|Scimitar Sword lurtz3.jpg|Composite Bow 270px-Sten_new.jpg|Sten 270px-Asala.jpg|Asala 200px-Creature-Genlock_Forge_Master_2.jpg|Spear-Thrower Longbow Heavy_plate_armor.jpg|Heavy Plate Armor Personal Weapon Edges Close Range: Edge Sten: He sword is longer and he is strong so it won't slow him down where Lurtz's sword is shorter Long Range: Edge Lurtz: Lurtz is a skilled marksman with his Composite Bow where as Sten isn't that skilled. Armor: Edge Sten: Sten's armor will make it harder for Lurtz to kill or wound him as hit is powerful armor where Lurtz's isn't as powerful. X-Factors Lurtz/Sten 85 Training 92 Edge Sten: He has had qunari army training where Lurtz was recently pulled out off the ground so he doesn't have that much training 73 Combat Experience 90 Edge Sten: The battle of Amon Hen was Lurtz's first battle and he died their. Sten fought against the Darkspawn and the other enemies the Warden and his companions encountered 97 Brutality 87 Edge Lurtz: Sten is brutal but not as brutal as Lurtz since him and all the other Uruk-hai were brutal My Personal Edge goes to Sten. He has better weapons, armor, and more combat experience and training. The Battle Sten: ' '''Lurtz: ' In Amon Hen Sten along with 3 Qunari have found the bodies of Alistiar and his Denerim soldiers and begin to search the area for the killers. Meanwhile Lurtz and 3 Uruk-hai are in the forest in hiding from the defeat of Sauron and are exploring the area until they spot Sten and his quanari. Lurtz sends his Uruk-hai in and takes out his Composite Bow and fires killing a Qunari by striking him in the neck . Sten and his men are alerted and see the Uruk-hai and Lurtz and so a qunari takes out a Spear-Thrower Longbow and fires striking a Uruk-hai Sten then takes out his greatsword Asala and charges and attacks a Uruk-hai who blocks it with his shield and tries to slash him but Sten's armor protects him and so while recovering Sten grabs the Uruk-hai and stabs him . Lurtz meanwhile is staying back and fires another arrow striking another quanari who is about to finish off his last Uruk-hai and pulls out another arrow but a quanari charges in and tries to stike Lurtz but Lurtz jumps back but his Composite Bow is broken and so he takes out his Uruk-hai sword and charges at the Quanari. The two engage until Lurtz strikes the sword and stabs the qunari in the leg and the qunari falls down in pain and Lurtz strikes down on his head and looks up to see Sten stab his last Uruk-hai . Lurtz and Sten move towards each other and prepare to dual to the death with Sten making the first move trying to stab Lurtz only for Lurtz to parry it and strike down on Sten's back only for the armor to protect him. Lurta tries to decapitate Sten but Sten quickly dodges the strike and slashes off Lurtz's leg and Lurtz falls down but doesn't quit and tries to get rid of Sten's leg but again the armor protects Sten. Lurtz looks up and sees Sten and so Sten quickly decapitates Lurtz and his lifeless body falls down with his head rolling down the hill. Sten yells in victory "For the Qunari!" Battles out of 5,000 Sten/Lurtz 2,855 - 2,145 58.55% - 41.45% Weapon Stats 'Asala 79% '- 21% Uruk-hai Scmitar Spear-Thrower Longbow 14% - '''86% Composite Bow Armor Failure Stats Heavy Plate Armor 5% - 95% Isengard Armor Expert's Opinion: While Lurtz dominated at Long Range it was Sten's domination in close range and his more powerful armor that won it for Sten Category:Blog posts